Sailormoon E-mail Surveys
by Telomerase
Summary: Everyone has gotten at least one: an e-mail survey from a friend, telling everything about them. Well, the Sailorsenshi get their turn. Please review!
1. Usagi

Author's Notes: Hello...I saw this idea in a Fushigi Yuugi fanfic by Shamanic Nuriko, and thought it was cute. I'm doing it with the Sailormoon characters, starting with the little odango-head herself. Depending on which character I'm writing for, there may or may not be lamerisms and typos (for example, "u r so kewl!"). Just wanted to let you know, so you don't think I'm an illiterate moron or something. ^^; Please read and review! Please? And don't forget to tell me who should reply next!  
  
_________________  
  
From: pInKbUnNy630@aol.com  
To: Bluebrain1@msn.com, firesoul@animegoddess.com, TuffCookie1252002@aol.com, 3litesfan@gURL.com, lilsugarbunnietoo630@aol.com, RaceGirl27@hotmail.com, michiru@mermaid.net, smeiou@nipponobserv.gov, himechan16@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Fwd: 30 Questions!! Fill out and send back!!  
  
*wave wave* Hi everyone! I know most of you hate surveys (Ami, dun kill me!) but I'm reeeaaaally bored and dun wanna work on my english project. so yeah! fill out & send back!!  
  
  
1.)what did your clever parents name you?(in full version, thanks much)   
Usagi Tsukino  
  
2.)if you had any say whatsoever in what you would be named, what would you have named yourself?   
Hmm..."Yoko Moonbeam". I dunno, I like my name!!!  
  
3.)-for meat eaters-when at bbq's, what do you prefer on your hot dog? ketchup, mustard, grey poupon, relish, sourkraut, or OTHER?  
Are you kidding me? I'll put them ALL on it! Plus my other (Fritos)   
  
4.)what is your overall opinion of veggie burgers? EXPLAIN.   
They're *okay*, but NOTHING beats the real thing!!  
  
5.)how do you like to dance at dance clubs or school dances? do you get down with your funky self?   
Gah...dancing...don't remind me...the Seiya incident was enouf!!  
  
6.)is the purpose of going to a dance to sit down the entire time talking to your friends OR searching around for a cute dance partner and having a damn good time?   
I already have my cute dance partner my dear dear MAMO-CHAN! *glomps*  
  
7.)where do you see yourself in 10 years?   
Hmm...Queen of Crystal Tokyo, with a bratty little kid and a HUNKY-POO husband!!  
  
8.)what kind of relationship are you looking for or currently in?   
The best damn 1!!  
  
9.)are you really really really sexy?   
No...as a monster once told me, I have no waist! and esmeraude said i was flat-chested...Mamo-chan, am I flat-chested???!!!  
  
10.) and is sugar ray only really sexy?   
Whats a sugar ray? is it something 2 eat?  
  
11.) let's say that two days from now the world were to end...what would you spend your last hours doing? (FULL DETAIL PLEASE)   
Full detail?? Nah, reminds me of my english project...um...i dunno, i dun wanna think about it!!!  
  
12.)if you could change a character flaw, which would you change and why?   
ohhhhh now ur giving me an inferiaritie complex (sp??)  
  
13.)how do you consider your place within society?   
hell, i'm gonna be QUEEN!  
  
TYPE THE FIRST THING THAT COMES TO YOUR MIND WHEN YOU SEE THESE WORDS:   
  
14.)trance: dance!  
  
15.)yellow: monkay!  
  
16.)paneling: zuh?  
  
17.)pebble: flinstone!  
  
18.)portal: setsuna!  
  
19.)crochet: mama!  
  
20.)cocoa: yum...  
  
YOUR NICHE/KARASS:   
Is that a type of music??  
  
21.)"best friend" has become a superficial term over the years, so how would you describe your closest friends and how much they mean to you.   
you're all my closest friends, and mean the world to me! all of u r indiveduools (sp?? i'm no good @ this)...Ami, ur always willing 2 help me out, tho i dun think i'm improving...Rei-chan, ur a MEANIE but have tought me to b strong...Mako-chan has cooked the BEST meals ever!! Minako is my groupie sistah! Chibiusa...well, i dun have nething nice 2 say about u. =P Haruka, u have tought me that things aren't always what they seem! LOL, that and u have made me more mature...Michiru, I want 2 b u! Mayb i can still figure out how 2 play the violin? Setsuna, i always feel save w/ u around...Hotaru, u have tought me the value of friendship.  
  
Was that ok?  
  
22.)what annoys you about people in general?   
When they're MEAN! (Rei-chan!)  
  
23.)are you stereotyped?   
No, I like guys.  
  
24.)what do you enjoy doing best with friends on a friday night?   
Um...going 2 a concert and then eating alot!!  
  
25.) do you prefer short talk or deep conversations?   
Deep conversions make my head hurt, but i can pull them off.  
  
26.)who can you spill your feelings to and feel completely relieved afterwards?   
My dear dear Mamo-chan!!  
  
27.)how would you describe yourself in relation to others?   
dumb...T_T  
  
28.)do you like double dares and flash light tag?   
I used 2, until Rei-chan made me kiss her granpa!! ewwwww!! it was like kissing a prune!!...mm, prunes  
  
29.)if your friends were transformed into animals, what would they be? describe each of your closest friends in terms of animals;) be nice...   
Oh gosh! Um...Ami would b a elephant, since their smart...i think...rei would b a sneaky cat! Mako-chan would b a girraf, so tall! uh...sorry, sorry. minako would b a...i dunno! chibiusa would b a cocroch. =P haruka would b a bird! michiru would TOTTALY b a dolphin! setsuna would b a owl, and hotaru is a lil firefly. ^_^  
  
30.)what's a quote that means a lot to you or represents you or your outlook on life?  
i dunno! too hard! 


	2. Ami

Wow, I think this story generated the most reviews in one day I've ever had! Thanks, everybody! ^_^ Here's #2. Please R&R!  
  
_________________  
  
From: Bluebrain1@msn.com  
To: pInKbUnNy630@aol.com, firesoul@animegoddess.com, TuffCookie1252002@aol.com, 3litesfan@gURL.com, lilsugarbunnietoo630@aol.com, RaceGirl27@hotmail.com, michiru@mermaid.net, smeiou@nipponobserv.gov, himechan16@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Fwd: 30 Questions!! Fill out and send back!!  
  
Usagi...you know I despise forwards of any kind! The only purpose they serve is to clutter up one's inbox and prevent valuable messages from getting through. But...well, I already finished my English project two weeks ago, and my homework's finished. Computer club was cancelled for today, and since I have no life outside of school (Author's note: Sorry, but I hate Ami!), I guess I can take the time to fill out a silly survey. I better get some replies, though! ^_^  
  
  
1.)what did your clever parents name you?(in full version, thanks much)   
Ami Mizuno  
  
2.)if you had any say whatsoever in what you would be named, what would you have named yourself?   
I would like something English, so when I go to study abroad I won't have any issues with mispronunciation. (Usagi: Yoko Moonbeam? The 60's are long over!)  
  
3.)-for meat eaters-when at bbq's, what do you prefer on your hot dog? ketchup, mustard, grey poupon, relish, sourkraut, or OTHER?  
Some ketchup, and I like to put in a little bit of mayonaise. I feel it gives it more flavor, without the tanginess or spice of, say, mustard or sauerkraut. (The survey had a typo!)   
  
4.)what is your overall opinion of veggie burgers? EXPLAIN.   
I actually prefer them to regular hamburgers; they aren't greasy so I can eat them while reading.  
  
5.)how do you like to dance at dance clubs or school dances? do you get down with your funky self?   
I don't really enjoy dances. They're loud and stuffy, and generally a nuisance. But if I did have to dance, I'd prefer a waltz or tango, as modern dancing is nothing more than rhythic gyrating.  
  
6.)is the purpose of going to a dance to sit down the entire time talking to your friends OR searching around for a cute dance partner and having a damn good time?   
As stated, I don't like dances...(Usagi, you didn't answer the question completely! Do you want that laziness to carry over onto your school papers?)  
  
7.)where do you see yourself in 10 years?   
Living peacefully in Crystal Tokyo, protecting the King and Queen.  
  
8.)what kind of relationship are you looking for or currently in?   
I'd like a relationship full of compassion. I'd want romance; my ideal date is NOT over a two-star movie in the back row. And, of course, he'd have to be intelligent...  
  
9.)are you really really really sexy?   
Uh, I'm decent...(Usagi, about being flat-chested...I'm not Mamoru-san, but...have you ever considered buying a padded bra?)  
  
10.) and is sugar ray only really sexy?   
Mark McGrath is quite handsome. I've never really paid attention to the other band members.  
  
11.) let's say that two days from now the world were to end...what would you spend your last hours doing? (FULL DETAIL PLEASE)   
What a morbid thought. I'd probably read my favorite book, get together one last time with my friends, and reflect on all I've accomplished.  
  
12.)if you could change a character flaw, which would you change and why?   
It sounds silly, but I'd give myself Urawa-kun's psychic powers so I wouldn't have to study so often! Then I'd take up more extra-curricular activities!  
  
13.)how do you consider your place within society?   
Upper class  
  
TYPE THE FIRST THING THAT COMES TO YOUR MIND WHEN YOU SEE THESE WORDS:   
  
14.)trance: hypnosis  
  
15.)yellow: submarine  
  
16.)paneling: roof  
  
17.)pebble: rock  
  
18.)portal: time gate  
  
19.)crochet: sweater  
  
20.)cocoa: marshmallow  
  
YOUR NICHE/KARASS:   
(Usagi...neither of these are a type of music. Haven't you been studying your vocabulary?)  
  
21.)"best friend" has become a superficial term over the years, so how would you describe your closest friends and how much they mean to you.   
Usagi said it best. I'm afraid I can't word it much differently (aside from fixing all the horrendous spelling and grammatical errors). Elaborating a bit, I'd like to thank Michiru for teaching me to always apply myself 100% to everything I do. I don't want to lose yet.  
  
22.)what annoys you about people in general?   
Ignorance and apathy.  
  
23.)are you stereotyped?   
I try my hardest not to be (Usagi...stereotyped means that you make generalizations, not that you are attracted to the same sex. -_-;)  
  
24.)what do you enjoy doing best with friends on a friday night?   
I especially enjoy those rare occasions when each and every one of us gets together and just acts crazy. (Haruka...you don't like "popular" men, right? ^.~)  
  
25.) do you prefer short talk or deep conversations?   
Depends on the individual. Deep conversations with friends are gifts.  
  
26.)who can you spill your feelings to and feel completely relieved afterwards?   
Mamoru-san. He's wise, and he'll understand. Plus, he knows me well enough to not feel exasperated by my troubles.  
  
27.)how would you describe yourself in relation to others?   
Above average.  
  
28.)do you like double dares and flash light tag?   
I try to stay away from them, since the results can be disasterous!  
  
29.)if your friends were transformed into animals, what would they be? describe each of your closest friends in terms of animals;) be nice...   
(Usagi...elephants never forget, is the saying. I don't think they're the brightest animals, that would probably be dolphins, and you already attributed that to Michiru. I'm so offended! Just kidding.) Usagi would be a rabbit (what else?). Rei would a crow, simply because of Phobos and Deimos. Makoto would be a horse, athletic and free-spirited. Minako would be a songbird (or perhaps a talkative parrot!) Chibiusa would also be a rabbit, but more like a little baby bunny. :) Haruka would be an eagle, proud and soaring high above the others. I also see Michiru as a dolphin, graceful yet with a playful personality. Setsuna...yes, she'd be an owl, wise and watchful. And, of course, Hotaru is our little firefly.  
  
30.)what's a quote that means a lot to you or represents you or your outlook on life?  
"Great spirits have always encountered violent opposition." --Albert Einstein 


	3. Michiru

I think I'm going to go out of order with the Senshi now. I was going to do Rei, but I don't want to make the Outer Senshi fans read this to the very end. So, without further adieu, here's...Michiru! (my fave!) ^.^  
  
_________________  
  
From: michiru@mermaid.net  
To: pInKbUnNy630@aol.com, Bluebrain1@msn.com, firesoul@animegoddess.com, TuffCookie1252002@aol.com, 3litesfan@gURL.com, lilsugarbunnietoo630@aol.com, RaceGirl27@hotmail.com, smeiou@nipponobserv.gov, himechan16@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Fwd: 30 Questions!! Fill out and send back!!  
  
My, I haven't filled out a survey like this in what seems like ages...I used to send so many, too! Well, nostalgia is always a pleasure. Enjoy!  
  
  
1.)what did your clever parents name you?(in full version, thanks much)   
Michiru Kaiou  
  
2.)if you had any say whatsoever in what you would be named, what would you have named yourself?   
I like my name, but if I had a choice...perhaps a name from Greek mythology. I simply adore the Ancient Grecian lifestyle.  
  
3.)-for meat eaters-when at bbq's, what do you prefer on your hot dog? ketchup, mustard, grey poupon, relish, sourkraut, or OTHER?  
I usually just use ketchup...but chilidogs are a delightful endulgence.   
  
4.)what is your overall opinion of veggie burgers? EXPLAIN.   
Just as delicious as a regular hamburger, and healthier, too!  
  
5.)how do you like to dance at dance clubs or school dances? do you get down with your funky self?   
Oh dear...dancing. I enjoy formal dancing (especially with a certain blonde-haired girl I know...^.~) but I'm not the best when it comes to school dances and the like. People tell me I can dance, but I always feel so moronic! The only good point is slowdancing...you simply *can't* botch that, considering all it is is shifting your weight from one foot to the other. ^^;  
  
6.)is the purpose of going to a dance to sit down the entire time talking to your friends OR searching around for a cute dance partner and having a damn good time?   
I think a bit of each is necessary for the best experience.  
  
7.)where do you see yourself in 10 years?   
Living peacefully in Crystal Tokyo with the love of my life, protecting the King and Queen, and progressing further in my quest to become a better person.  
  
8.)what kind of relationship are you looking for or currently in?   
I am in the most fulfilling relationship I have ever been in, or will ever be in. Haruka and I have reached a oneness many strive for; we understand each other completely. Although we have our bumps (someone can be just a *bit* too flirty...), what relationship doesn't? Without imperfections, you wouldn't appreciate the good qualities.  
  
9.)are you really really really sexy?   
Of course! ^.^ Have you ever seen such practiced skill in the art of make-up application? *giggle* No, I shouldn't be so conceited. I don't think I'm necessarily *ugly*, to say the least...(though we all have our days, don't we?)  
  
10.) and is sugar ray only really sexy?   
I don't care much for the men, but Mark McGrath is not what I would call appearance challenged...^^;  
  
11.) let's say that two days from now the world were to end...what would you spend your last hours doing? (FULL DETAIL PLEASE)   
I agree with Ami, it is indeed a cryptic thought. Not to sound standoffish, but what I'd do with whom is not to be written here...  
  
12.)if you could change a character flaw, which would you change and why?   
I suppose I'd change my perfectionist ways. I always felt the need to be the best, but I need to just realize that what you are is always more than enough.  
  
13.)how do you consider your place within society?   
Upper class, I suppose. I don't see myself as a snob, though...am I a snob? (yes, yes, I have been...and I'm very sorry!)  
  
TYPE THE FIRST THING THAT COMES TO YOUR MIND WHEN YOU SEE THESE WORDS:   
  
14.)trance: television  
  
15.)yellow: schoolbus  
  
16.)paneling: decorating  
  
17.)pebble: stone  
  
18.)portal: pluto  
  
19.)crochet: grandma x.X;  
  
20.)cocoa: comfortable  
  
YOUR NICHE/KARASS:   
(It's alright, Usagi. I mean, if you look at it really fast, it looks like "Bluegrass"...sort of...kind of...not really.)  
  
21.)"best friend" has become a superficial term over the years, so how would you describe your closest friends and how much they mean to you.   
Yes, Usagi worded it the best. Ami, you're welcome. You remind me of a younger version of myself, and I felt that you would understand and appreciate my advice. I can't elaborate much more than this, except that Haruka has become more than a best friend--she has become my soul mate, and she's the one I always know I can run to and be welcomed with open arms.  
  
22.)what annoys you about people in general?   
Stupidity, laziness, and poor hygiene. I'm sorry, it sounds shallow, but...just...have YOU ever had to shake hands with hundreds of drooling, acne-encrusted sociopaths at a concert? Try it sometime and you'll feel my pain.  
  
23.)are you stereotyped?   
I certainly hope not.  
  
24.)what do you enjoy doing best with friends on a friday night?   
I have to agree with Ami, those large get-togethers are quite the event, despite the fact that I prefer small groups. (Yes, Haruka doesn't like "popular" men...or men in general...and Minako, remember when Usagi spilled her chocolate milk into your hair?)  
  
25.) do you prefer short talk or deep conversations?   
Deep conversations are like a river spilling into the ocean. You realize that you are part of a larger universe, a deep, constantly churning universe, rather than the straightforward, shallow path you once walked on.  
  
26.)who can you spill your feelings to and feel completely relieved afterwards?   
My beloved, my Haruka. She is my ocean.  
  
27.)how would you describe yourself in relation to others?   
Mature beyond my years.  
  
28.)do you like double dares and flash light tag?   
Double dares...considering so many of them consist of "making out with so and so in the closet", they tend to annoy...I've never played flash light tag. However, once Hotaru had us (Setsuna, Haruka, herself and myself) play hide and seek in the dark in our backyard. I never realized how fun it was! Just for those who haven't played, the main motive is, if you're the seeker, to scare the living daylights out of the hiders when you find them...  
  
29.)if your friends were transformed into animals, what would they be? describe each of your closest friends in terms of animals;) be nice...   
My, I'm the most intelligent animal! I feel so honored! But anyway...Usagi is our rabbit, simple and sweet, Ami is our dog, loving and wanting to make everyone happy. Rei is a crow, sharp and stealthy. Makoto, yes, Makoto is a horse, free-spirited with a love for the Earth. Minako is a pigeon, not that she lives a lesser life, but because she can sing and is very friendly around people; approachable. Chibi-chan is a playful kitten. Haruka a wolf, aloof at times but dedicated to those she loves. Setsuna is a cat, somewhat silent and watchful. Hotaru is our firefly, shining bright and bringing joy to those she meets.  
  
30.)what's a quote that means a lot to you or represents you or your outlook on life?  
"What you are is always more than enough," --Gangaji 


End file.
